The Half Sisters
by Whiteout of the Ice and Night
Summary: One of light, one of dark. Together they are strong. The world will be thrown off balance if not for two young dragonets. Sent on a journey to become stronger and higher, then they will have the power of infinite life or death. Shadows are coming to shroud the world in darkness and it will never be lightened again. This path of bloodshed and tears just might be the last one made...
1. Prologue

**Hi again! This story is made by FreeEcho and I. I will write one chapter from one dragon's point of view and FreeEcho will write a chapter from another dragon's point of view. This story is going to be really fun to write. I love collaborating with others on a story because then I can see how others work. If you haven't read my other story called Truth or Dare! Then you should go**

_Two shapes fluttered through a cold night. One holding a large, round object in his claws. They landed on a tall tree, the trunk bending under their weight, threatening to snap._

_"Are you sure about this? The shell of this egg is very thick and it won't break no matter how much I try!" The voice of a male dragon asked nervously, his question turning into a statement._

_"Of course I'm sure Aztec!" The voice of a female snapped. "We know that this dragonet will be born with the power to read minds. We don't need another..." She broke off, glaring at her mate,_

_"Darkstalker." Aztec answered for her, staring down at the egg with those brilliant green eyes of his._

_"Exactly!" She exclaimed. The egg was starting to change colour, from bright pink to white to yellow to orange._

_"So why can't we just drop the egg onto the ground?" He questioned,_

_"Because," The female shifted her feed impatiently, "The trees below us could slow down the egg's descent, making still alive when it hits the ground. If we drop it into the river then it could die from the height and the impact. If it still doesn't die from hitting the water, then it will surely drown."_

_"Are you sure?" Aztec was still unsure if the egg would survive,_

_"I'm sure our tribes will understand!" The female growled, "Do it Aztec!" With a silent conclusion, Aztec obeyed his mate's order and dropped the now dark purple egg. It turned to a bright blue before smashing into the rushing river. The two dragons watched for a moment as the egg bounced off rocks, then diving deep underwater, colours faltering as it sank towards the bottom. Making sure that the egg never came up they left, wingbeats fading into the distance. The egg, still alive, rolled downstream across the riverbed before falling off a waterfall and drifting silently towards the Seawing Kingdom._

_**Seawings a few days later;**_

_"Are we sure that is a Seawing egg?" A pale green guard asked his companion._

_"I don't know Clam; it looks different than any other egg I've ever seen. But the Queen likes that egg. She comes in everyday and just stares at it, watching it, waiting for it to hatch." They were both silent for a moment, watching the bright blue egg's spots change from green to pink to green again. The second guard spoke._

_"I wonder what the dragonet will look like, and if it lives to the Queen's expectations. If not, I hope the Queen will go easy." The second guard glanced silently back to the egg._

_"You said it Bermuda! But I think that dragonet will be fine." Clam was sure of himself._

_"I hope so, " Bermuda muttered darkly, pale blue and aqua scales glinting in the low light._

_"Bermuda! Clam! Come quickly! The Queen needs you!" A dark blue dragon swam to them. The guards raised their spears._

_"What's the problem Siren?" Clam asked._

_"I don't know!" The dragon said breathlessly. "The Queen just said that she needed you immediately!" Siren told them, stopping to catch her breath._

_"Where is she?" Bermuda demanded._

_"The throne room! Hurry!" Then Siren took off with the guards following her. Unbeknownst to them, the Queen was fine. In fact, she was better than fine. She found an unknown dark purple egg that was changing colours, just like her favourite bright blue egg. She slipped into the hatchery and set the egg beside her own. She looked down at them and cracked a smile. Running her claws over the eggs surface, she murmured softly,_

_"Your father will never know what happened. You will both grow up never learning the truth." Then she slipped away, leaving a ripple in her wake. The eggs changed colours in harmony, together forever…_

_As the Nightwings secretly watched the two eggs, one of them questioned,_

"_Will they be ok?" The sound of a young female dragon hissed to the other dragon. He looked at her and rolled his eyes in the dim, moonlit cave._

"_Of course! Why would we give them such special powers if they were to just give up?" He reassured her. Another dragon's wingbeats sounded in the distance,_

"_Here he comes!" The female warned, ducking further into the cave. The male dragon followed her, glancing one last time at the coming dragon._

"_Hmm, they have been here alright. Those two little powerless dragons won't stop me from gaining my power!" He muttered to himself, scales flashing green in the late-night light. Once the male and female dragons were sure that he had gone for real, they came out._

"_It's time to send the prophecy,_

_For when the full moon rises,  
The darkness will come.  
For when the one's born in the moonlight,  
The darkness will come.  
For when the raven cries at dawn,  
The darkness will come,  
For when the echo is heard,  
The darkness will come._

_When the morning of the last dawn comes,  
It will give way to infinite darkness…"_

**So this is the prologue! I hope you guys liked it! FreeEcho wrote this and I edited it. Thank you so much to FreeEcho and of course this story couldn't happen without her. I will see you awesome people in the next chappie!**

**Baiiiiiiiii!**

**{~Raven + FreeEcho = Awesomeness!~}**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beggining

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Half Sisters! This chapter is written by FreeEcho and edited by me, Whiteout of the Ice and Night. I really hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you want to see more collaboration stories! Also, positive and constructive feedback would really help us get better at our writing skills. Thanks if you have already reviewed and enjoy!**

"Are you sure it's time?" one voice hissed.

"I think so Queen Coral. Clam swore he saw your favorite blue egg move," the other answered. The two dragons were casting a shadow over my egg. I could sense them. I wanted to get out and join them, but I didn't know how.

"Well," Queen Coral said. "Clam is an idiot and it looks like he was wrong." The sand swished as the Queen turned to leave. She slid her tail along my egg lovingly before swimming away. I knew instinctively that the Queen was my mother, just by the way she talked. I need to get out. But how? I pressed my claws against the eggshell and pushed. A satisfying crack sound went through the water and reached the ears of the guard.

"Your Majesty! It is hatching!" I heard the sand swish again as she came hurrying back. I pushed against the crack and it opened up more.

"Come on, come on," Queen Coral urged. I gave one last push and the shell broke away letting in silver moonlight. The dragons were huge, one was bigger than the other, with beads circling her blue neck and wrapping around her blue wings. There was an object on her head that sparkled like the moonlight flooding into my vision. The other dragon that was there had a pointy stick in her hand and his scales were glowing green. I looked down at my scales, I was a darkish blue with a bright blue underbelly and pink spots. My wings went from dark blue to light blue with changing spots that changed from pink to green to back again. I looked back up at the bigger dragons. The larger one held out her claw.

"Echo," she purred. I let out a squeak and climbed up her arm, snuggling close to her body. She smelled sweet. The other dragon tilted his head in confusion,

"I thought you were going to name her Orca? After your daughter." The guard questioned. My mother tensed up, her nose flared, and her wings shot out. I whimpered, burying my head into her chest.

"I will not name my perfect dragonet after her! This is Echo. Now go do your job Barracuda!" The other dragon dipped her head and swam away. I looked up at her. "Come along Princess Echo, let me show you your future kingdom."

**Some two weeks later…**

I swam along the current in the nursery. I opened my wings to float higher,

"Mother! Look at me!" I squealed, then dipped, barely skimming the ground. Mother was laying on the sand looking at the other egg. She turned her head and I did a flip. Mother gave a smile then looked at the egg again. She was always watching that egg, never me. It hasn't even hatched yet. It was just an egg. I stopped floating and landed on the soft sand with a thunk. I gave a snort. My necklace came unwrapped and fell to the ground. I picked it up in my claws. It is my favorite. It's a light purple necklace with unequal shaped pearls, and very smooth. I wrapped them back around my neck and my wings.

"You put them on wrong," A familiar voice stated. I looked up at my mother. "When you swim, the necklace will tighten around your wings making it impossible to swim." I took it off and glanced at my mother.

"Then how do I put them on?" Cocking my head in confusion I swam over, the necklace clinking against my claws.

"Come here." Queen Coral patted the sound in front of her. I turned around, gave her the pearls then sat down in front of her. She slowly put them on. Wrapping and twisting them until they were comfortably curling around my body. I admired myself in the mirror that was there. I knew that I was beautiful, the other dragons told me so. I had an elegant shaped head like my mother, a curly tail, and I could change the color of my glow in the dark stripes, though I stayed a dark blue with a light blue underbelly and pink changing to green spots. I started strutting in front of the mirror. I was only two weeks old and yet some of the tribe members have been giving me jewellery as presents.

"Your Majesty," a dragon poked his head through the door. Mother waved him in,

"What is it Clam?" The Queen twisted her neck elegantly and sat up gracefully, perfect posture never faltering.

"The full moon is rising. It's almost midnight and there is a slight problem with some of the guards." Clam answered, giving me a slight nod. Mother sighed then looked at me,

"Come on Echo." Her voice sounded both annoyed and tired.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" I protested. "I wanna stay up!"

"It wasn't a choice." Queen Coral confirmed. I stomped towards the door, grumbling. _Clam was right_, I thought as I opened the door. The full moon was rising and it seemed brighter than usual. I glanced over at the dark purple egg that Mother was always watching. A ray of moonlight followed my gaze, lighting up the egg with a purple glow. Then I gasped and hurried over to the now glowing egg.

"Mother!" I cried. Whipping around, she swam toward me and the egg. Stifling a very un-Queen like gasp, she peered downwards. The egg was turning silver! And it was slowly cracking. I saw one tiny claw poke out. I silently urged the little dragonet inside to push out.

"Clam!" Mother started then switched to Aquatic. She flashed her scales, I made out a little of their conversation.

_Go get the enchanted bracelet Anemone made!_

Clam nodded then bolted out the door, tail swishing. He returning a few minutes later holding a pearl bracelet. I reached up for the bracelet. "Is it for me?" Clam held it up higher,

"No, it's for the dragonet that is hatching." I lowered my claw and bent down to get a closer look at it. My crystal crown slid down my head. I didn't care anymore, I wanted to be the first dragon to meet the little dragonet, my sister. The egg cracked more, letting out a bright flash, then it went dark.

**So that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will be out soon!**

**{~Raven + FreeEcho = Awesomeness!~}**


	3. Chapter 2: The Birth of Raven

_Come on little dragonet! Push harder! _A thought whispered into my mind. I reached out a claw and touched what felt like a bigger claw. _You can do it! _The mysterious voice in my mind urged me to push out of the hard barrier blocking me. I let out a struggled squeak when a cold, watery substance leaked into my safe home. Yet I could still hear the voice. I was intrigued by how the voice sounded. I fiercely gripped the bigger claw and pulled it towards me, begging for warmth as more of the cold watery substance washed over my soft scales.

"Will the dragonet be alright? It won't be able to breathe underwater!" The same voice whimpered as I tugged on her claw.

"Don't worry, Echo. Your big sister Anemone has enchanted a bracelet that will allow her to breathe underwater." A soothing voice replied. Bright flashes reached the comforting darkness of her home, blinding my eyes. I burrowed back deeper into her egg.

"Mother! Don't use Aquatic now! The bright flashes will scare her!" The worried voice of the dragon called Echo reached my ears. By now my warm home was nearly full of the cold watery substance.

"Come on! You can do it!" Echo's claw pulled me out. A gasp was sounded, followed by another one. I opened her eyes and took in my surroundings before staring deep into the bright blue eyes of the dragonet in front of me.

"Hello little Raven! Welcome to the Seawin-" My mother, Queen Coral, was stopped midsentence as my body started to spasm.

"Arghhhh! Mother!" Echo held me as I was struggling to breathe. Echo peered down the sides of my neck, only to find that I had no gills.

"Crab! The bracelet!" Queen Coral snatched me out of Echo's claws whilst yelling at Crab. I let out a strangled squeak as her claws pierced my soft scales. Bubbles floated into the air as my vision blurred. I saw black spots and all different colours as I was given to a green dragon. My vision cleared for a moment and my purple gaze rested on the bright blue eyes of Echo. I went limp and my left forearm was yanked upwards. A smooth bracelet of pearls lay against my scales. My mother cradled me in her claws. Shivering, I took a shuddering breath in as I regained consciousness, snuggling into her warm body. I found that the water wasn't cold anymore, but warm and delightful. Opening my eyes to a soft light, I looked at Echo, my sister, and thought of how her bright blue scales matched the aqua walls. _What is going on! Why does she look like me? _Her thoughts drifted from her mind to mine. I glanced down at my scales. I looked exactly like Echo. Thinking of my mother's elegant blue scales, my arms changed to a darker shade of blue.

"You are a colour changer!" My mother's proud voice rippled into my ears. _This is a dream come true! _It was a comforting sound. I thought of peace and serenity, changing my scales as I drifted into a calm sleep.

**A year later…**

"Ready or not! Here I come!" I yelled whilst swimming down the corridor to Echo's bedroom. We were playing hide and seek and she was winning by two points. She was really good at sensing small ripples in the water. I had to be really careful so I wouldn't get found. My colour changing scales made it so easy to hide. The door burst open and small bubbles flew everywhere. My pearl bracelet clinked against my claws. I glanced down at it. The bracelet allowed me to breathe underwater because I couldn't.

_She'll never find me here!_

_Clam! Oh the stupid dragon!_

_Oh my gosh! That was an accident!_

_Gee, Turtle needs to practice his Aquatic better._

_I hope Anemone actually helps me with this!_

I swayed on my feet as a flurry of thoughts found their way into my mind. I collapsed onto the soft sand. Echo burst out of a cupboard and rushed to my side. I couldn't hear what she was saying because a fuzzy haze started to fill my head and vision.

_Is she ok?! I'd better call Mother!_

_What's wrong now! I can hear Echo calling!_

_I should be going to help the Queen._

_Why does Echo have to yell and mess up my Aquatic! Now I stubbed my claw!_

_Oh silly Turtle. I'd better help him._

_Why did you have to burn the seaweed! We are meant to be preparing lunch!_

_Oops….. Well now we don't have any seaweed._

_Ughhhh! Why does Anemone keep scolding me for no reason!_

I couldn't take it anymore! It was just too much. My mother yelled for Clam to get something that I couldn't translate. I slid in between consciousness and unconsciousness; brain fuzzy with overwhelming thoughts. My mouth was pried open and a bitter juice was squeezed into my mouth and down my throat. My struggles became weaker and weaker as the bitter juice worked its magic. I went out like a light, slumping into my mother's waiting arms.

"It's ok. She's just in shock from overwhelming thoughts. She's a mindreader. That explains why she always knows what's going on." Queen Coral soothed Echo. A blurry version of her was the last thing that I saw before I gave way to the darkness.

**Thanks for reading! So they just found out I was a mindreader because of the bitter juice that I need to name. If you have any suggestions, please PM me because I don't know what to call it. The thoughts swirling around Raven's mind were just too much for her so I had to write an abrupt ending. Sorry for not updating sooner,**

**Baiiiiii!**

**{~Raven + FreeEcho = Awesomeness!~}**


	4. Chapter 3: How and Why me?

**This chapter was written by FreeEcho and edited by me, Raven. Enjoy!**

I saw mother carrying Raven's limp body to her room and quickly got to my feet. She has been having blackouts from her mindreading powers for a year now, yet it was still scary every time. Pacing back and forth in front of a door, I sighed. Raven was on the other side along with Mother and I wasn't allowed in. I was told that I could end up distracting Raven from getting better. I mean, I don't distract anyone, they just get distracted by me. Mother wouldn't agree. Nor would anyone besides Raven. I gave a soft snarl and continued pacing.

_Raven! Tell Mother to let me in!_ I pleaded in my mind, hoping that I was thinking strong enough for my little sister to hear me. The door opened and Mother waved me in.

"Your sister says that your thoughts are so strong that it hurts her head, that's why I let you in. You wouldn't stop begging." I swam alongside mother, then I saw Raven laying on a bed. With a burst of speed, I reached her side in milliseconds. Her claws gripped mine fiercely. I gave them a squeeze for comfort. Raven and I had made a secret language with our colour changing scales. I shifted my glow in the dark stripes to dark green and flashed them.

'I was really worried about you!' I flashed. She gave a nod and smiled. Turtle was also in the room, looking at us back and forth.

"Why don't you two just talk out loud! We all can't flash our scales like you can!" Turtle was annoyed.

"Because it's more fun!" I giggled. Turtle just looked at my sister and I, but didn't say anymore. He just swam out of the room where Anemone was waiting. Anemone was nice most of the time, but never really treated Raven and I as sisters. She just looked down her snouts at us and every once in a while. Raven would tell me that Anemone was thinking about becoming the most powerful dragon queen in the world. I felt a claw prod my shoulder and looked up and saw Raven staring up intently at me and flashed orange colours. I shook my head and smiled.

'I'm fine.' I flashed to her with my pink glow in the dark stripes. 'How are you?' Raven just nodded and shifted her scales to her usual dark purple colours. I knew that she was going to be alright.

"Good, because it is my turn to hide," I said. Raven started to sit up, but mother laid a claw on her shoulder and instantly pushed her down.

"No. She needs to rest and take her medicine." My sister winced while shrugged off mother,

"I'm fine. Echo is still ahead by two points and I need to catch up. Also, the bitter juice you call Slumberberries is sour and I don't like it." Mother lifted her head and thought about it. A knock sounded at the door. It was Prince Octopus, our older brother, shifting his claws.

"Auklet needs you, something about crabs and bubbles." He explained. Mother studied us for a moment, we pressed our bodies together and changed to an emerald green colour and begged with our eyes.

"Alright," Queen Coral couldn't say no to those pleading eyes, "you may both go play. Raven, if you start feeling sick or feel like you are going to black out then come back."

"Yes mother," Raven promised. With a slight tilt of her regal head, Queen Coral swam after Octopus. Raven shifted her scales back to her normal colours; I did the same.

"Why do we have to change to green?" Raven asked me when she read my mind.

"Apparently it brings reassurance and a sense of calm over dragons. It's also the easiest colour to look at." I explained, changing my bioluminescent scales to green.

"Who told you that?" Raven tilted her head, not bothering to read my mind again.

"Turtle." I opened the door and we walked out.

"Did you know that mother wants to put harness on us?" Raven asked me. I cocked my head,

"How do you know?"

"Seriously? How do you think?" Raven was annoyed. Her scales turned slightly red, then back to normal.

"Whoops. Because of your mindreading powers." I was ashamed of myself. That is why we were even standing in the doorway of the Medic Room. I could be so clumsy at times. But then so could Raven.

"She was thinking about it when she left," My cute little sister explained. "And I'm not cute." She had read my mind again.

_Can't I just have one moment to myself_? Grumbling inside my brain, I almost missed the look Raven gave me.

"Why doesn't she?" Raven shrugged, ignoring her thoughts.

"Weird...anyways It's my turn to hide," I reminded her.

"Okay." She swam back into the room and began to count. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Raven was searching and I was hiding in the closet, trying to hide a small giggle.

_I choose the best hiding spot ever! She'll never find me here! Will she? What if I didn't darken my scales enough?_ I worried. I turned to look at my body, they were a mixture of colours, each scale blending in with the background. Soon I heard claws tapping into our room. I covered my face with my wings.

_What if it's her!_ Then the doors open and there stood my sister Raven looking down at me.

"I see you Echo," then she back up to let me out. I stumbled out of there, tripping on a necklace. Raven caught me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked. 'I thought I chose the best hiding place!'

"You did," her voice startled me. Then I remembered that she could hear my thoughts. "That's how I found you," my younger sister continued.

"You were thinking so much, I'm pretty sure a non mindreader could've heard you." I laid down on my bed, swishing my tail back and forth.

"It's no fun playing if you are using your mind reading abilities," I grumbled. Raven joined me on the bed,

"Well then what do you want to?" I thought for a moment, staring at my claws. I looked at my crystal bracelet and it gave me an idea.

"I know! We can pretend that we are animus like Anemone!" I said excitedly. Raven looked confused so I quickly continued.

"Like me and you pretend to enchant things!" I took of my bracelet and held it in my claws, "I enchant this bracelet to shield my thoughts from any mind readers." Then I quickly slipped it back on. Raven looked at me, a little hurt. "Now read my mind!" Raven closed her eyes in deep concentration.

_Hmm what should I think about? Wouldn't it be cool if I really was animus? Mother would be so proud!_

"I can't," Raven said. I tilted my head in confusion,

"Can't what?"

"I can't read your mind Echo!" Then she gasped. "You really must be animus!" I stared down at the bracelet and quickly slipped it off. Almost immediately Raven started swaying on her feet,

"I can read your mind now! Put it back on!" Dazed, I follow her order and put it back on. It felt the same, smooth, cool, and it still looked like crystals. Raven closed her eyes again then opened them. She shook her head in disbelief. I took of my bracelet to study it again.

_Wow!_ I thought silently to myself. _I'm an animus! That means I am one of the most important and special dragons in the world!_ I looked up at Raven to share my excitement, but something was wrong. Her scales were a dark red which meant anger or aggression, and her eyes were cold and hard. On her face she wore a small growl.

"Just because you are now an animus doesn't mean that you are the most important! I thought we were both important and special to each other!" Raven snapped.

"Raven, I'm sorry what I meant was..." It was too late; my little sister had already swum off leaving me helplessly looking at her dark red tail. Clutching my bracelet in my claws, I looked down at it. The crystals reflected my bright blue gaze, now dull with sadness. Closing my eyes against the coming tears, I smashed the bracelet onto the floor. I felt the animus magic flow through the smashed bracelet into me again.

**This chapter was a great chapter to edit! I love editing because I can see how others write. FreeEcho's writing style fills me with joy and when I see how the two sisters show affection. Special shout out to Dragon349295 for suggesting this small fight between Echo and Raven! Now the plot of this story is even more interesting than before!**

**{~Echo + Raven = Awesomeness!~}**


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth is Revealed

**Hallooooooo! I'm back with another chapter for The Half Sisters! Finally, I have decided to write another one! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in, hmmm, a couple of months? Sorry, my great uncle passed away a couple of weeks ago and I have been a bit sad about that. I hope you are all safe and happy! So in the last chapter, we were having a fight. This chapter is just a talking one. It is not that exciting, but Echo explains the prophecy and they find out. It was a bit of a rest chapter for me. Enjoy!**

"Raven! Raven…" I could hear Echo hollering after me, calls fading into whispers. They haunted me as I slept that night, repeating the same image of her face twisted in regret and fear. Then, he found me. He with the lime green scales. He who cannot do what his name suggests. He told me of an ancient power that was given to Echo and I. He let me run. Back to the palace, back to my mother, back to Echo. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, about our future, about our destiny. Each night I have the same nightmare. Powerful plumes of darkness choking everyone I loved. He said that the power of shadow was mine. He told me to fight Echo and kill her with my own talons. I obeyed silently unable to do anything but obey. Mother always told me that I had the advantage in a fight, anticipating every move. But this time, Echo won. Capturing me in my own prison of darkness.

That was the past. This is the present. And I was having another nightmare, again. Strangely, this time it was different. The sea was dark from the smoke. My head broke the surface of the water. Glancing around quietly, I saw dead bodies of Seawings were floating around, red blood staining the black water. Flashes of lightning erupted above me as I glimpsed the unmistakable blue of Echo's wings. The other dragon whom she was fighting against had dark purple scales and a mean snarl on her face. She looked at me, with clouded eyes. Something clicked in my brain. This was my future and that dragon fighting Echo was me. Soundless screams escaped my mouth. With each scream I felt my future self being torn apart by Echo. She summoned bright flashes of light, blinding my future self. While the future Raven was blinded, Echo took this opportunity to direct lightning bolts into a cage of sparks. The future Raven snapped her wings open, only to be electric shocked by the walls of the cage. Malice gleamed in the future Raven's eyes as she talked to Echo with a voice that sounded familiar.

"You cannot escape me, sweet Echo. I already have one of you under my control." The future Raven growled menacingly, "Poor sweet Raven. Do you not like what I have done to her?"

"No! I don't like what you have done! You have ruined her chance at fixing her mistake! You have an evil soul, Chameleon, and you will never take control of me either!" Echo sounded older and wiser, with blue eyes hardened from battle. "You will never win this war! You will never control me!"

_No wonder that voice sounded familiar! It was Chameleon! The same Chameleon who warned me… _peering up at Echo yelling, I saw tears in her eyes. Tears of hate, love and sadness. More shadow surrounded me, blocking out my senses and suffocating me. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were screaming for air. I thrashed about, my tail making contact with something that jerked away after I struck.

"Ow Raven!" Echo's voice rang from a faraway place. A soft light flashed behind my closed eyes. I woke up to find Echo peering over me, expression concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I grumbled, stretching my wings out, wincing as they scraped the top of my room.

"I am getting a serious sister vibe that you are keeping secrets." She looked deep into my eyes. She had a little trick that she can play on me, the look in her eyes that can force me to tell the truth.

"Oh fine, you win-" Echo smiled, knowing her 'truth seeing powers' had worked, "-I have been having strange nightmares in which I end up hurting you. They are set in the future, when our powers are stronger." Deciding to leave off there, I turned around on my bed, closing my eyes and willing for more sleep.

"Oh Raven. Is that all? If you want, you can take some Slumberberry juice to help with your sleeping-" I sat straight up, horrified, "-or maybe not. If there is anything that you want to tell me, I'm here." Curling up beside my shaking body, she took my talons and squeezed then knowingly.

"A-a-actually, there is s-something else that happened in the nightmare. And something I have been neglecting to tell you." Casting my gaze downwards, I prepared for what Echo was going to say next.

"Go on Raven." Her tone was quiet, yet firm with annoyance.

"During the nightmare, the future you and future me are fighting. The strangest part of that is that you are using lightning to fight me. Summoning it from the sky, making it rain down like jagged swords. Then, I am using shadow against you, big clouds of shadow that chokes you and everyone I love." Tears slide out of my purple eyes. Loving tears, fearful tears. Echo curls up close, comforting me.

"Raven, I… I want to apologize when I thought that I was more important and special than you. I was overthinking, like I always am, and not paying attention to you. I have been having strange dreams too, dreams that make sense now because you have told me yours. In each dream, weird words will start flying around. Words that I don't recognize." I looked up into Echo's blue gaze, eyes widening.

"Recite those words please." I was focused now. Listening intently to what she was about to say,

"_For when the full moon rises,  
The darkness will come.  
For when the one's born in the moonlight,  
The darkness will come.  
For when the raven cries at dawn,  
The darkness will come,  
For when the echo is heard,  
The darkness will come._

_When the morning of the last dawn comes,  
It will give way to infinite darkness…"_

I had heard those words before, but where?

"Chameleon!" Jolting upwards with shock, my wings scraping the roof again. Barely noticing that my wingtips were bleeding, I shouted, "I remember that a dragon named Chameleon had told me that once before! This is what I wanted to tell you! There was a full moon when I hatched, right?" Echo nodded, "And I hatched in the moonlight-" Echo nodded again, "-I'm not sure about the raven crying at dawn, but why did Mother name me Raven?" Echo scrunched up her face, thinking.  
"I'm not sure. We have to ask her." Echo responded, claws tapping her chin. I fell silent, staring around my dark purple room. It was right next door to Echo's blue and aqua room. Eyes lighting up with excitement, Echo grasped my claws.

"I was just thinking,"

_Well I always am thinking, _Echo's thoughts thundered through my head.It felt so good to read someone's thoughts again.

"A little too much in my opinion." Smirking playfully, Echo ignored me and continued on,

"Have you ever wondered why you have the power to read minds? Why you don't have webbed talons or why you prefer darker colors? It is because you're half Nightwing I think. We need to find your real mother because she might know about our future powers."

Echo knowingly looked at me, as if she could read my thoughts. But we know that only I can.

"Tonight?" Echo whispered.

"Tonight." I firmly agreed.

So tonight I go on a secret mission. With Echo. To find my real mother.

**Phew! Finally got that chapter done. It has taken forever and I'm really sorry for that. Thank you so much for reading!**

**{~Echo + Raven = Awesomness!~}**


End file.
